


Scènes lettrées - #9 : B U C H A N A N

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bromance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Gen Ship, Mostly Gen, Snippet, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, The “Two Kids from Brooklyn”, Three-Part Work, Tragedy, stucky feels, “Bucky Barnes” triptych / trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Arnim Zola avait été capturé. Cela n'avait même pas le goût d'une vraie victoire. Les Howling Commandos avaient perdu l'un des leurs, et Captain America avait perdu son ami d'enfance.





	Scènes lettrées - #9 : B U C H A N A N

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième volet, autre moment important de la vie de Bucky... voire même, primordial... FEELS AHEAD.

**B** rrr. **U** n vent glacial balayait les flocons de neige dans leur direction, et frappait durement contre la roche du pic montagneux sur lequel ils se tenaient tous. **C** hacune de leurs missions s'était terminée par un succès et, même si celle-ci était la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais connu, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle déroge à cette règle.

 **H** urlant le signal de départ, le « Frenchie » des Howling Commandos leur fit un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient le long de ce fil tendu entre deux falaises enneigées. **À** cette vitesse, ils atteignirent rapidement le toit du train qu'ils devaient intercepter.

 **N** on... cette mission, si elle s'avéra concluante, n'aura jamais le goût d'une vraie victoire – pas après qu'ils aient perdu leur camarade, leur Sergeant Barnes.

 **A** ccroché d'une main au train toujours en marche, Steve Rogers pleura son meilleur ami – littéralement tombé du combat. **N** on, aucune retenue dans ces larmes, pas alors que le « gamin de Brooklyn » venait de voir sa vie s'effrondrer, à travers la chute mortelle de Bucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un volet à venir... sur les événements les plus récents dont nous disposons pour l'instant :)


End file.
